1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to eyeglass frames and, more particularly, to eyeglass frame sizing systems and methods.
2. Description of the Background Art
A computerized method for fitting eyeglasses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,248. A digital camera is used to take a series of digital images of selected portions of a subject's head. The images are displayed on a computer screen and using a scaling and measuring capable program, measurements of the head are taken. These measurements may include the distance between the two pupils and the height at which the optical center or multifocal portion should be positioned relevant to the frame being used. Additional measurements may be taken including the length of the temple, the amount of curve that should be applied to fit comfortably around the patient's ear, the angle of the plane of the front of the eyeglasses in respect to the front of the face, etc. However, such a system requires the use of specialized equipment such as a digital camera, special software for scaling and measuring, etc. and is not in the realm of most individuals. These systems do not allow a customized fit of a set of eyeglasses to an individual's facial characteristics as well as proper custom placement of the lens within the frame.
Various types of adjustable “trial frames” presently exist. However, these trial frames are generally directed at providing a convenient way to hold one or more lenses in place so that a patient can be tested for the proper lens prescription. Although these trial frames provide ways of adjusting the distance for different pupil distances and temple length, there is no way to effectively provide that information in a usable and convenient form to the user for use in selecting a suitable frame.
Generally, different frame manufactures use different standards (if any) for noting the dimensions of their frames. Accordingly, although a salesman at an eyeglass point of sale counter may know which frames tend to be wider or narrower and/or have different temple lengths, they is no universal system for providing such information to the consumer in a meaningful way. Moreover, the user is essentially left with a hit or miss proposition when it comes to selecting a frame that is both aesthetically pleasing to them as well as suitably sized for them.